After The Storm
by JustAnotherPrettyLie
Summary: Four years ago,Emily and James Diamond ran away from their abusive father.James' old buddies Kendall,Logan and Carlos live in L.A and they take a flight there.But what happens when four years later Kendall and Emily fall for eachother?What'll James think?
1. Prolouge

_Four Years Ago_

My brother, James and I sat up in bed. Waiting."I won't let him touch you, Em."He whispered to me kissing my forehead. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He had been touching me. His own flesh and blood. He had told me that now that my mother had died he could do whatever he wanted. And with James working late at his new job…no one could help me.

When I did tell James he didn't believe me at first. I kept begging him and begging him to sleep in my bedroom with me to fight him off, but he never did. Last week he found blood stains on my bed sheets and confronted him about it. John beat him and beat him, and all I could do was sit behind the door and cry.

We heard a door open and close. I held onto James' hand and closed my eyes.

"Shh, 's going to be alright.I won't let him touch you ever again."He repeated. When I heard my bedroom door slam open and hit the wall I opened my eyes. I saw my drunken father standing there. He laughed.

"Come to defend your little bitch of a sister?"He asked throwing his head back and chugging his beer."She always cries when we have sex. It's really annoying because I know she likes it."He said throwing his beer bottle on the floor.

"That's enough."James shouted charging at him. All John did was laugh.

"James don't."I yelled but James was already kicking his ass.I tried to pull him off but he pushed me off. After five minutes, he was knocked out cold.

"C'mon!"James shouted. He grabbed two duffle bags and handed one to me."Go put some clothes in this."I ran to my room stepping around his limp body. I put everything I might need. The first thing I put in was the journal James had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday last year. I stuffed some clothes in there and put my shoes in my book bag. I ran out to James.

"Wait here."He said going into John's room.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"We need money. We're going to L.A. The guys moved there a couple years ago, remember? I know where they live..."He said cracking open the safe. He took all the money. It was almost five thousand dollars. Money that john never invested in us.

Before we left, James took his keys and we drove to the airport.

"How old are you?"The lady asked.

"Eighteen."He said showing the lady his ID.

"Go ahead." she said carelessly flipping through a magazine. The whole flight ride I was thinking about my mom. How different it'd be if she were here. I sighed holding on to James' hand. He smiled at me and kissed my head.

"I'll wake you up when we get there."He whispered as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Best Birthday Ever

_Four Years Later_

Emily's POV

"Oh, ouch! That's gotta hurt."I said making a face. The boys and I were watching wrestling. I hid behind my friend, Logan. Kendall's favorite wrestler, CM Punk, slammed down my favorite wrestler, John Cena.

"Ha! That's five more bucks, Diamond."He said grinning at me.

"Shut it, Knight! No way you're squeezing thirty bucks out of me."I said smacking his head after. He yelped.

"What was that for!"He asked, no, shouted at me. I shrugged. He hit my leg.

"Owwwie!"I said rubbing my leg. I turned my attention to the screen. I saw the referee count to three and I jumped out of my seat.

"Yes! Happy dance time!"I said doing crazy dance moves. Kendall sighed and stood up. I turned to him. He mumbled something under his breath. I smiled.

"Wait. What was that, Knight?"I asked cupping my hand around my ear.

He sighed."I said…"He sighed again, but much more heavily."John Cena's the greatest and CM Punk you happy?"He said slapping the money into my hands. I smiled and sat down next to my brother, counting the money.

"So…"My brother said bumping me with his shoulder.

I looked at him confused."What?"

"Your birthday's coming up this weekend. Plan on doing anything special?"He asked.

I sighed rolling my eyes."Nah. Just hang with the girls and maybe hit the movies."

Carlos spoke up. "Wait. I'm confused. Why would you want to hit the movie screen? What'd it ever do to you?"

I sighed."Oh, Carlos. You're such a _special _friend."I said patting his shoulder. Then I turned to the rest of the guys continuing my thought."And if not I'll just hang with you guys."I said smiling at them.

Carlos, James and Logan made faces. I frowned.

"What?"I asked.

James spoke first."Miley and I are going to this amazing new restaurant and our schedules have really been tearing us apart."I sighed and stared at Logan.

"Demi wants me to meet her parents this weekend." He said. I looked at Carlos.

"Come on danger buddy! What happened to 'I won't let a girl tie me down.'?"I asked.

"That's before I actually got a girlfriend. "

I sighed. "Great. This is just perfect. I'm going to spend my 17th birthday alone?"

"Kendall's free!"Carlos, Logan and James said in unison.

My eyes widened."No! No way am I spending my birthday him."

"Why not?"James asked.

"Because at my 5th birthday party, when you guys went to find the camera, Kendall smashed my face in the cake and stuck gum in my hair."

I heard Kendall laugh at the thought. I glared at him and he immediately stopped.

"So that's what happened to the cake."Logan said.

I sighed. This was going to be a horrible weekend.

_That Weekend_

I woke up late that morning. I stayed up all last night doing nothing but reading my favorite books The Harry Potter Series. What can I say, I'm a potter head.

I went into the living room yawning.

"Hey, where is everybody?"I asked.

"Date with their girlfriends, remember?"

I sighed."Right. I forgot."

Kendall came up to me with his hand behind his back.

"Here." He said handing me a small box.

"Wow. You spent a lot of money on me this year."I said.

He rolled his eyes."Just open it."

I sighed and did as told. It was a guitar pick."OMG! Kendall, you got me a guitar pick for my imaginary guitar!"

He laughed."That's the other surprise."He said pointing to an acoustic guitar sitting on the couch. I ran to it.

"Kendall! You got me a guitar! And the one I've always wanted."I said turning to him and hugging him.

"Well, I was sick of you playing my guitar all the time."He said pulling away.

"Thank you. Really."I said smiling.

"Anything for you, Em."He said pinching my cheek.

I smiled."Oh and the guys left you something too."He said pointing to a box on the counter. I opened it. It was a pink musical note shaped necklace. I smiled.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the beach for your birthday."He said.

"Sure. I love the beach."I said."Let me go get ready."I said running to the bathroom.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

I walked out to the living room. I was wearing my jean shorts, a pink and purple tank top that had _'Cool Story Bro'_ on it, and my stripped jacket.

"It's gonna be kind of hot outside, you sure you want to wear your jacket?"

"Um…yea I love this thing. My mom gave it to me."I said making up an truth was there were cut marks all over my wrists. So many that I have nowhere else to cut. And on my right wrist was a word engraved in my skin. A word that I looked at every day, and knew that it was true. On her my right wrist, in big red letters was the word…'_disgusting'._

We walked around the beach all day, just talking and having random conversations. Kendall is like the only person I can have a deep and real conversation with.

Right now we where sitting on a towel, digging our toes into the sand watching the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?"Kendall asked.

I smiled "Gorgeous."

"You know you're the only girl I can be myself with."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah.I can burp because I know we'll end up having a burping contest. I can fart in front of you because I know your is going to be way more gnarly."I laughed when he said that.

I smiled."You know, there are a lot of people who call me by my name, but you are the one person who can make it sound so _damn_ special. And I have no idea why."

"Maybe it's because I'm so _damn_ adorable."

I pushed him lightly."Gee, Kendall. You can be so modest." He laughed.

"This was the best birthday ever."I said.

"Really?"

" was exactly what I wanted. Sitting around doing nothing."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." He said putting his around me."Now who's up for some ice cream?"

"I am! I am!"I yelled happily. Kendall laughed and stood up putting me on his back.

"Yay! Piggy back ride!"Kendall gave me a ride all the way to _Ben & Jerry's_. I got _Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough_ and Kendall got _Chunky Monkey_. We sat on the bench outside and ate our ice cream.

"Want some, Em?"He asked.

"Sure."He fed me some of his and tipped it up just enough for some of it end up on my nose.

"Wait. You've got something on your face."He said.

"Where?"

"I'll get it."He said rubbing more of the ice cream on my face.

"Hey!"I said. I stuck my finger in my tub of _Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough _and wiped it all over his face.

"Emily!"He yelled. I laughed satisfied. He threw a handful of ice cream at my shirt. I gasped.

"My shirt!"He smirked at me. I glared at him and threw a handful of my ice cream at his new and expensive shirt. This soon turned into an ice cream fight. And we went home covered in ice cream.

"This was the best birthday ever. And you're an amazing friend."I said looking up at him.

He smirked at me then looked away."You're still paying for the shirt."

I sighed."I know."


	3. The Storm Is Brewing

_That Night_

I plopped down on the couch and handed the bowl of popcorn to Kendall. Kendall, Carlos, Selena and I were watching some zombie movie.

"I hope a zombie doesn't eat my brain."Selena said holding her head.

"If one does, then I'll save you honeybunch."Carlos said hugging her.

"Don't worry, zombies eat brains. You're safe."I said smiling at them. They just nodded. I rolled my eyes. Then Demi and Logan came bursting through the door.

"Hey guys. We're back from Texas."Demi said. I stood up and hugged her.

"Hey, happy you're back." I said pulling away.

"Yea. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for your birthday."

"No it's fine. What did your parents think of Logan?"

"What do you think? He's smart and adorable." she said smiling at him. I laughed.

"Can I talk to you though?"She whispered to me. I nodded. I followed her into the kitchen."I'll be making dinner tonight."Demi yelled over her shoulder. The boys howled and hooted. She _was _a great cook.

"What is it, Dems?" I asked sitting on the counter.

"When were you planning on telling me that you had a date with Kendall?" she asked kind of whispering to me.

My eyes widened as I began to stutter."W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bull. Miley texted me."

"I told her like an hour ago!"

"She's a chatter-box. Now spill!"

"It wasn't even a date. He just took me to the beach, we watched the sunset together and had an ice cream fight. That's all."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Sure. You're right. That's totally not a date. No can't be, because watching the sunset isn't romantic and having an ice cream fight isn't adorable." She said sighing afterwards.

"Sometimes you can be so _clueless_, Em." She said patting my shoulder.

"Look, I know Kendall doesn't like me because we have to good of a friendship to ruin by dating each other."I said. Demi threw her head back and sighed. Frustrated I guess.

"Emily, why can't you two just admit that you have feelings for each other?"

"Because we don't have feelings for each other."

Demi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The fight was over.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a movie to finish."I said jumping off the counter and walking to the couch.

_The Next Day_

He grabbed her by the waist and she smiled intertwining her fingers with his. He kissed the back of her head. She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"I missed you so much Drew." She said hugging him. (Drew Van Acker-Jason- from _Pretty Little Liars_)

"Me too, Em. So sorry I missed your birthday. You know how my schedule is." he said.

"It's alright. I kind of knew from the start that dating a celebrity would be hard. But you're just too precious to lose." She said kissing his cheek.

"You are too, Em."He said kissing her forehead.

She blushed lightly."Come on, I bet the guys are dying to see you." she said walking with him all the way to _Palm Woods_. When they got there everyone was happy to see him. Except Kendall.

'What's up with him?' Emily thought. But she just shrugged it off and continued to talk with everyone else. When the boys started to talk about guy stuff, she just sat with Kendall on the couch.

_Emily's POV_

"Hey." I said. He scooted over and continued to watch some game that was playing. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yea. Everything's fine." He said.

"You sure? Are you mad about something?"

"Nope."

I sighed."Kendall, there's obviously something wrong. Just tell me. I'm your friend."I said lightly pushing him.

"Hey, Em."I turned around to see Drew half way out the door. "The guys and I are gonna go shoot some hoops."He said.

I smiled."Yea, OK."

James pooped his head back in."You gonna be alright, man?"

Kendall just nodded and just like that, everyone was gone. Now it was just Kendall and I.I sighed looking back at Kendall.

"We're all alone now. Can you please tell me what's going on?"I pleaded biting my lip. He turned to me and put his hand on my leg. I looked down at his hand.

"What are you-"I got cut off. Kendall's lips. They were on mine! I felt a shiver go down my spine. He rubbed my knee slightly. I pulled away biting my lip. Trying to keep from smiling. But I was unsuccessful. I felt my cheeks burn. He put his hand on my cheek smiling.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."He said rubbing my cheek. I tried to speak but the more he rubbed the more shivers down my spine. He kissed me again. I could feel him smiling. This kiss wasn't long but it felt real. More real than when I kiss Drew. I pulled away.

"That was…"I began.

"Amazing?"I nodded smiling. When we leaned in someone came in.

"Hey!"Kendall and I stood up to see who it was. It was James.

Kendall and I started to speak at the same time. Saying things like 'We were not doing anything' and 'Please don't tell Drew'.

James rolled his eyes. I guess he couldn't hear us."Have you seen my water bottle?"I looked at Kendall sighing a breath of relief. James saw it and rushed out of the room.

"That was close."Kendall said."But you know, Em…I have something for you."

"What?"

"Just follow me."He said taking my hand. He took me into his room. He made me sit on the floor and he sat on the bed. He grabbed his guitar.

"I've been thinking about you since yesterday and I made this at like three in the morning. I really hope you like it, Em."I smiled.

_Cute by Stephen Jerzak_

Kendall, _Emily_, _Both_

Your eyes are blue like the ocean  
>And baby I'm lost out at sea<br>Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me  
>I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak<br>Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.  
>I'm singing Fa la la la la...<span>

Your lips look so lonely  
>Would they like to meet mine<br>You are the one that I've been hoping to find  
>You're so sweet that you<br>Put Hershey's out of business  
>Can I have a photograph to show my friends that<br>Angels truly exist.  
>I'm singing Fa la la la la...<br>You're as cute as a button  
>the things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>from running through my head, all night.<br>Is there something in your eye  
>Oh wait, it's just a sparkle<br>Can you get a little closer  
>And help me out a little bit<br>I scraped my knee falling' for you  
>But baby a kiss will do.<br>I'm singing Fa la la la la la...

I sat on the bed next to him and took the paper next to him. I smiled and sang.

_You're as cute as a button  
>the things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>from running through my head, all night.<br>I'm falling in love  
>And wouldn't I like to think so<br>And every night I look at the stars out my window  
>And I hope I can see<br>The one that we saw together  
>It was just you and me and honestly<br>I'll look for that star forever.  
>I'm falling in love<br>And wouldn't I like to think so  
>And every night I look at the stars out my window<br>And I hope I can see_

He looked at me and smiled.

___The one that we saw together  
>It was just you and me and honestly I'll look for that star forever.<br>You're as cute as a button  
>the things you do sure are something<br>Are you running out of breath  
>from running through my head, all night.<br>You're as cute as a button the things you do sure are something  
>Are you running out of breath<br>from running through my head, all night._

I smiled at Kendall. But then I frowned. What was I doing? I'm dating Drew. This reminded me of betrayal. This led to me thinking 'You're just like John.' Betraying somebody you love. On my mother's death bed. James and I were there to see it. We heard him loud and clear.

'I will take care of them. I promise.' He even cried. Pretending of course.

"You okay?"Kendall asked snapping me back to reality.

"Uh…yea. I just need to use the bathroom."I said standing. I mumbled to myself. I was mumbling how I would never want to be like him. Then I thought about how he lied to my mother and I got teary. I turned into the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen knife. I walked to the bathroom. Smiling and waving at Kendall.

I closed the door behind me. I rolled up my sleeve. I looked at the word _'disgusting'_. This was going to hurt like hell. I began to carve a new word into my bruised skin. I held my breath trying not to yell or cry. I kept cutting and cutting and and deeper. I looked at my arm. _'Betrayal'._

I let the blood drip from my arm. I was starting I heard Kendall knock on the door. After a while he began to pound. Until he finally found his way in.

"K-Kendall?"

"Em?"He looked down at my arm. I fell into his arms and he yelled.

"Emily!"

And then…I blacked out.


	4. You're More Important Than You Realize

_Kendall's POV_

I paced back and forth. Waiting for Emily to wake up. Every agonizing hour that had passed by…I started to lose hope. But I told myself not to think about it. She had lost a lot of blood. Almost four pints. I thought about why she'd do this to herself. Engrave that word into herself. I sat down next to James. He had his face in his hands. I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me. His eyes were puffy and red. He sniffled. "It's not your fault." He was barely audible.

I sighed. "No…it is."

He looked at me. "Excuse me?"

I sighed. "Guys, can you leave us alone?"I asked the three boys standing by the window. Logan, Drew, and Carlos nodded. They left. I didn't want them to. I was pretty sure he'd get mad and punch me.

I stood in front of him. "Look, I'm really sorry."

"What did you do?"He asked standing."Did you hurt her?"He asked raising his voice.

I stepped back a little. "No. I'd never want to do that."

"Then what did you do that caused this?"

"I-I kissed her."

At first he had no emotion. Then he had an angry look on his face.

"James…look I don't want any-"Before I could finish he punched me in the jaw. I fell to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!"He yelled. Carlos and Logan came in and pulled him off. Logan helped me up.

"You okay?"

I nodded holding my jaw.

_Emily's POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Selena hovering over me.

"Guys she's awake!"Selena shouted to Demi and Miley.

"I'll go get the doctor."Demi said.

"I'll get the guys."Miley said leaving behind her.

Selena smiled down at me. "I'm so glad you're awake, Em."She said hugging me. I plastered on a smile. It was weak but it was a smile.

"The girls won't be back for a while. So. Why did you write that on your arm?"She had a serious look on her face. I thought she was the dumb one.

"Sel, I don't-"

"Emily. You're going to have to have this conversation whether you like it or not."

"We can either talk BFF to BFF or in front of everybody else."

I sighed. "I wrote because…I betrayed Drew. And I thought, I'm just like John. He lied to my mother on her death bed. He said he'd take care of us. But instead he…"

She didn't need to hear more. She pulled me into a hug. She let go and looked at me.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for something that jackass did. You are not like him." I saw a tear roll down her face. "You are my best friend. And I never want to see you hurt. But when it's you that's doing the hurting to your own body? Now that…I can't take that."

I felt tears cascade down my face. I hugged her. "I love you, Sel."

A few minutes after Selena's talk with me, everyone came in. But I didn't see Drew or Kendall. And I _really _needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Em." Logan said kissing my forehead.

Carlos hugged me and I smiled.

"H-Hi James." I said trying to get his attention.

"Hey."

Selena whispered in my ear. Kendall had told him and that he left after James had punched him. I looked at everyone else. They all nodded. They knew.

"That's why Drew is gone isn't it?"

Selena nodded. "He said it's over."

I looked down."Can you guys leave me alone with James?"

"Wow, looks like I'm getting all the attention today."

They left closing the door.

"Why are you acting like such an jackass?"

"You kissed my best friend!"

"I-I didn't kiss him, okay! He kissed me."

"Like I'm going to believe that bullshit, Emily."

"You know what, you're just like dad."

"I am nothing like that man. Hell, he's not even a man. More of a coward in my eyes. And if anything you're like him."

His words stung. But I didn't let them get to me.

"Do you see it now James? I thought I was like him. I was betraying Drew like he did to mom. Do you see how the pieces fit? I've been cutting myself since we first got here. That's why I always wore that jacket mom gave me. I hated myself. I wanted something to make me feel better. I tried drugs, that wasn't my kind of thing. Acting out, I thought you'd understand that it was a cry out for help. This…destroying my body was the only way for you to understand that I need your help? What kind of brother are you?"

I saw tears streaming down his face like a river. I leaned back breathless. I just wanted to breathe.

"A really terrible one."I looked at him. He was walking towards me. "I'm so sorry, Em. I'm so sorry."He hugged me. I hugged back crying in his arms.

_Three Hours Later_

The doctor said that I needed to rest up and that everyone could come get me in a little while. But I couldn't sleep. I desperately needed to talk to him.

When James came to pick me up there was complete silence in the car.

"James?"

"Yea?"

"I don't think you're a terrible brother. And you're nothing like John. You actually care about me. You're always there and I love you."

He smiled at me and took my hand. He turned back to the road."I love you too, sis. And remember…I'll sacrifice anything for you."

I smiled."I've always missed that."

"Missed what?"

"How you'd say things like that. Whenever you told me that…I felt loved. And that's why I took a break. From cutting myself. I thought that maybe I had something to live for."I said looking out the window.

We stopped at a red light."You'll always have something to live for."He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled."Yea, I know that now."

We walked in and I saw Kendall sleeping on the couch. I smiled.

"Can I talk to him?"

"No. He made this happen. And I don't want it to happen again."

"He didn't make this happen. I did it to myself. Just please."

He glanced at Kendall. He looked back at me."Two minutes."

"Two minutes?"

"You're wasting your time."

"Fine. Two minutes."I stuck my tongue out at him.

He stuck out his tongue and made a face. I laughed and watched as he left into his room.

I sat on the couch next to Kendall. I pushed him lightly."Kendall? Get up."

He groaned.

I sighed."Kendall?"He was always the hardest to get to wake up. So…I sat on him.

"God you're fat!"He said pushing me off.

"Thanks for wasting a minute of my time."

"What?"

"Look…I really need to talk to you."

He sighed and sat up making room for me. I sat next to him. "Begin."

"Ok…? Well I just wanted to thank you for telling James _and_ taking a punch for me."

"Continue."He said nodding.

I rolled my eyes. "_And_…I wanted to say that…I-I like you two."

He smiled at me. He leaned in for a kiss.

"NO!" James shouted throwing a pillow at Kendall's head.

"Ow!"Kendall said looking at him.

"You can't kiss her again."

I looked at him."If you don't I'll break your entire stash of hair brushes."

"Ahh! Never!"He said running back into his room.

Kendall and I laughed. We kissed for what seemed like hours and then we went to bed.

I looked at the clock. "2:07?" I mumbled to myself. I sighed. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why but I just felt like being in someone's arms. Carlos and Selena are spending the night at Carlos' mom's house and Logan and Demi were out. So I went to James.

I opened the door.

"James?"I turned on the light. He turned to me."Em?"

"James I can't Sleep and-"I saw Miley sleeping next to him.

"Oh, that's gross!"I yelled. I saw Miley wake up."I can take you guys hugging and kissing but I cannot take you guys banging each other."

I turned back about to close the door."Gross."I said .I popped my head back in."And don't expect me to come in here ever again. Because I won't."I said finally closing the door.

I sighed. I walked by Kendall's room. I sighed again peeking in. He was playing his mini piano. And writing down lyrics. I smiled.

"Well look who's up at 2:00 in the morning."

He jumped holding his chest."God Emily, you scared me."

"That was the point."I said lying on his bed."What's that?"I asked pointing to the notebook.

"Uh nothing."He said covering it up.

"Just tell me. I don't bite…sometimes"

He laughed."You're right. You're practically my girlfriend now."

I looked down blushing. "Just give me the notebook."I said looking at him.

I read the lyrics.

"The situation turns around, enough to figure out, that someone has let you down. So many times I don't know why. But I know we can make it, as long as you say it. Kendall this is really good. You've been writing a lot of songs lately."

"I guess I have a lot of inspiration."He said smiling at me."And Gustavo wants me to record a new love song. Thinking on making it a duet?"

I smiled."I'd love that."

He smiled."Then we better rest up."

I smiled at him and turned off the light. He kissed my forehead.

_At The Studio_

_Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice feat. Leon Thomas lll_

_Emily_, **Kendall**, _**Both**_

_The situation turns around enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<em>  
><strong>So many times I don't know why<br>**_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me_  
><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>  
><em><strong>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<br>There's nothing left to say**_  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<br>Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<em>  
><em><strong>Nowhere to hide I don't know why<strong>_  
><em>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it  
><em>_**So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<strong>_  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

_Show me look what we found_ _**turn it around everyday**_  
><em>I can hear what you say<em>  
><em><strong>Now I know why know we can make it<br>If you tell me that you love me  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe if you take one more<br>So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure**_  
><em>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway_

I smiled at Kendall."That was amazing."Gustavo said through the microphone.

"I told you she was amazing."Kendall said.

I turned to him."Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem."He kissed me."I love you."

I smiled."Prove it. Shout it to the world."

He looked at me with a snug smile on his face. He whispered in my ear."I love you."

"Why'd you whisper it to me?"

"Because…you are my world."

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "You passed. Now you get your prize."

"And what would that be?"

"They get to meet mine."

"I think my lips will enjoy meeting your lips."

I smiled."O f course they will. I leaned in and our lips had a very nice meeting.

"Aww, adorable. Now stop kissing my sister!"James yelled. Carlos and Logan hit him on his shoulder.

I smiled."Thanks guys."We got out of the recording studio to listen to the song.

"Get off me! I'm telling you! I know Big Time Rush!"We all went outside to see what was going on. The voice sounded familiar.

"Jo?"The boys said in unison.

She smiled."See I told you."She said and they let go.

"Oh yeah I remember you."I said. She had gone to do a movie in New Zealand like three years ago. She was Kendall's old girlfriend.

She smiled at me."Kendall! I missed you so much babe!" She said kissing him. I stood there shocked. Letting this go on. I t hurt but I had to test Kendall. Hoping that he'd pull away. But he didn't. And that's when I punched her.


	5. MiniChapter

**Holaa. K, so this is not an official chapter I just wanted to post this..just cuz. The real chapter will be posted tomorrow around 5 pm EST. But anywho, PM me if you wanna be Emily and the boys' 'old friend' and I'll send you the 'application'. K? Ok, cool.**

* * *

><p><em>Emily's POV<em>

"You're dead!" I said pouncing on her and punching her repeatedly. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. He pulled me off and stood me up right. My blue eyes met Kendall's green ones and I saw complete rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kendall yelled at me, sticking his hand in my face. He's never yelled at me like this before. I was at a loss for words.

I saw Carlos and Logan help her up from the corner of my eye. James stood beside Jo, chest heaving and eyes wide.

"You could've hurt her!" Kendall spat at me, slightly pushing my shoulder.

"Hey, man. Chill! That's my sister you're pushing!" James said wrapping his arm protectively around me.

And then I felt a wave of energy and anger swerve through me. "You know what, Kendall? Why don't you go make kissy face with Jo? I don't even care." I said beginning to walk away, running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Oh yeah, walk away like you always do." Kendall mumbled. I stopped dead in my tracks and inhaled a deep breath, holding back tears.

I turned to Kendall, who was now helping Jo sit down. "You're a real douchebag, you know that?" He looked up at me, almost apologetically. But once he blinked, it was gone. "I fucking hate you." I said rushing out of the room. I had no idea where I was going to, but apparently my feet knew.

Because I ended up on the porch of an old friend.


End file.
